Relationships
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Are different for everyone. Percabeth, Thaluke, Tratie and Rico.


AN- I should be working on German homework and studying for my test tomorrow. But instead I decided to write this oneshot. I hope you like. Rated for swearing and some very suggestive content.

Sorry for the terrible breaks in the story. Fanfiction wouldn't accept anything else.

* * *

_1. a connection, association, or involvement._

So, yeah, okay, they're connected. And they're associated. But they are most certainly not _involved._

They're connected through Camp Half-Blood, where they first met the moment Katie stumbled through the protective barrier right into Travis and sent them into a heap of arms and legs on the warm grass.

"Ow." he'd groaned.

"Sorry," And she'd hastily heaved herself off of him, then offered him her hand. "I'm Katie."

"Travis," the boy had said, standing up and realizing that he was shorter than her by two inches.

Then her satyr had tugged on her arm, dragging her towards the Big House.

"See you!" she'd called, smiling brightly.

Two days later, she was claimed as a daughter of Demeter, the day the Stoll brothers decided to prank their cabin.

/\/\

They're associated because they're Katie and Travis and they've been fighting the same battle since they were nine years old. He pranks, she chews him out, he pranks again and so the cycle goes on. By the time Katie reaches eighteen, she really hopes the whole ordeal is over. She's graduating high school, entering NYU and leaving her demigod life behind her.

She's ready to be Katie-who is Travis Stoll-Gardner.

So, of course, Travis Stoll has to stumble into her on the quad two days later, sending them to the warm grass in a heap of legs and arms.

"Travis!" she screeches and then accuses him of stalking her and forging an acceptance letter just so he can spend the next four years making her life miserable.

And everyone stops and stares and suddenly they're Katie and Travis again, only fighting an entirely new war.

/\/\

They're not involved. Because involved means dating and Katie Gardner would never stoop as low to date Travis Stoll, the jokester extraordinaire and single most annoying boy on the face of the entire planet.

Even if he makes her laugh while they study together (because of course they took the same classes, stalker) and even if the looks he shoots her gorgeous roommate annoy her for reasons she refuses to explain.

And, yeah, their fights have become less about insults and more about who can be the most flirtatious without crossing the line that Katie has gone over with permanent marker at least ten times since they discovered they were attending the same college.

/\/\

Then one night, he takes a huge bottle of white out and destroys every inch of that line. He crosses over it completely and kisses her in front of her dorm room. And it's the kind of kiss that sends sparks throughout her body, fireworks behind her eyelids, and fire into every inch of her nerves.

And, honestly, she's been fighting this losing battle since she first stumbled into Camp Half-Blood.

/\/\

So, yeah, they're connected. And they're associated. And, yeah, maybe, just maybe, they're involved.

* * *

_2. connection between persons by blood or marriage._

See, if you want to get technical, she's like his second cousin or something. But since Percy has never cared much for technicalities, he ignores this little known fact because making out with your second cousin is not enjoyable.

However, making out with one gorgeous girlfriend that has no relation to him, is very enjoyable.

And, they've always been connected in some way, shape or form whether it be as friends, lovers, or battle partners.

So, honestly, marriage is the logical next step. And because Annabeth has always cared for logic, she's the one who suggests this idea. During breakfast causing Percy to almost choke on his Cocoa-Puffs.

He finds the ring the next day (an emerald stone) and proposes to her while she's watching Jeopardy. And, she does the girl thing and gets tears in her eyes and kisses him and says "Yes" a million times.

And five months later, he's standing at the end of the aisle, Nico to his right and his eyes locked on the place he knows she's gonna appear. And when she does, she's more gorgeous than Aphrodite and Percy thanks the gods (especially Athena) that she's his.

And they hold hands and swear themselves to one another and Sally wipes at her eyes and Rachel grins from her spot next to Annabeth (locking eyes with a certain best man) and Thalia and Grover cheer the loudest when the priest presents Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson.

And that night, when they're in bed, Annabeth can't help but think the next logical step is kids but then Percy kisses her and her mind goes blissfully blank.

* * *

_3. an emotional or other connection between people_

So Thalia's a tree and Luke spends all his spare time at camp sitting under the shade of her pine and leaning against the harsh bark.

And he begs, pleads, wishes for her to understand that he has to do this. That the Gods have ruined everything: they made his mother crazy, they took away the one person who understands him and they scarred him (literally) for life.

And he's pretty sure he can still feel her underneath the wood, still hear her biting voice and stinging sarcasm. Still see those eyes, so bright of a blue.

And sticking that goddamn needle into her years later is the hardest fucking thing he's ever done.

/\/\

Thalia breathes the air again, feels the wind against her skin, the grass on her feet and the clothes on her back.

And she feels him; his anger, his frustration, his helplessness. She feels it in her heart because he's had it in his possession ever since they met all those years ago.

Despite all the bad he's done, despite all the lives he's ruined, despite Annabeth's tears, she still loves him. And, yeah, it's pretty pathetic but when she thinks of Luke, she thinks of the fourteen year old kid whose grin gives her butterflies and who kisses her in front of a crudely built fire.

And sending him careening off that cliff is the hardest fucking thing she's ever had to do.

/\/\

When he dies, he doesn't see Annabeth. He doesn't see Percy or Grover of Chiron. He doesn't see any of his siblings or his dad or his mom.

He sees Thalia, decked out in punk garb, one eyebrow raised in a mocking manner and a smirk across her lips.

And suddenly she smiles and holds her hand out for him and, yeah, she's not real. But she's here and despite all the bad he's done, he knows he's got to be in Elysium.

Because this is perfect.

/\/\

When he dies, she hardens her heart against the world and vows never to fall in love again, to stay a Hunter for the rest of eternity.

But when she sleeps, she dreams. And he's always there. Same smirk, same eyes, same ability to render her speechless when he flashes his pearly whites. And, yeah, he's not real. But he's here and despite her promise to Artemis, she doesn't want to let him go.

Because this is perfect.

* * *

_4. a sexual involvement; affair._

This is against every rule in the book, every law in the state and every promise ever spoken.

But they can't stop.

She lies in bed and waits for him, the minutes tick by and she has to wait until the exact dead of night. Then, she hears the rustle of clothes, the warmth of a body pressed against hers. And she turns and catches his lips in a passionate kiss, her hands clinging to the black shirt he wears.

He cups her face, winds a hand through her rich, auburn hair. Then she sits up and pulls her shirt over her head and attacks his belt with a vengeance and there's kissing in between the clothes shedding and then it's NicoandRachel and it's filled with hushed groans and whispered names.

He always holds her after and she folds into his body almost perfectly, her head tucked under his skin, her fingers tracing the various scars on his chest, writing the words she can never say.

_I love you_

And his eyes close and he pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head and she knows that he feels the same. That's when she falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

He's always gone the next morning and she ignores the gaping hole in her chest that can never be truly filled, just temporarily with every nighttime visit.

She goes through the day, hanging with Percy and Annabeth, doing art, being dragged into a movie night where she engages in a snark-off against the son of Hades. That night she finds herself once again in her bed, watching the clock.

Then the rustle of clothes and the warmth of a body.

And the hole's filled for now.

* * *

AN- So….was it terrible?


End file.
